Runaway
by forbiddenxangel
Summary: Alex Russo and her brother Justin ran away from home when they were 13, two years later they met Dean and Harper. They're now a group of four kids running away, in fear of not being able to support eachother they cause many crimes.
1. Chapter 1

I ran into the forest, and kept running.

Someone grabbed onto my arm "Whoa take it easy chick"

I groaned "Justin, don't fucking scare me like that"

He laughed "Sorry"

I rolled my eyes "Anyways, where's Dean and Harper?"

"They're deciding if we should leave again or not"

"Why, what happened this time?"

Justin frowned "You'll see"

"Okay, well" I pulled out a wallet "I snatched this from some chick"

Justin grinned "Alex, you're the best"

I laughed "I know, I know"

Then, Dean and Harper aproached us.

I ran up to Dean "Dean.."

Dean sighed "Hey Russo"

"Dude, what happened?" I looked at him then Harper.

"We kind of robbed a gas station..." Harper frowned

"A gas station? what the fuck?" I sighed "What did I say about jacking stores?"

"Russo, we didn't have a choice" Dean looked down

"You sure as hell did, you could of jacked a purse from an old lady!"

I sighed and looked away, turning my baseball cap backwards.

"Do you know how risky that was? All of us could of been caught"

Dean sighed "Look Russo, I said I was sorry!"

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough!" I looked away, irritated.

Then, I felt Dean hug me.

"What the hell?" I looked up at him

"We only did it so we could last for the next month or so" he smiled

"Dean, that was the stupidest shit you could of done" I laughed

"I know" he sighed "But we gotta make a run"

I looked at the ditch, and then the forest. "Really?"

I was going to miss this place, we were safe here for a month.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Russo, but we gotta go"

I nodded "Okay, let me get my bag"

I grabbed my bookbag, it had food incase of emergency.

All I knew was if the cops ever caught us we would go to jail.

"Russo?"

"Huh?"

Dean laughed "You gotta pay attention"

I nodded "What if we ever have to split up? who goes with who?"

Dean frowned "Justin and Harper" he looked at me "and me and you"

I sighed "I never want that to happen, I need the three of you"

Dean laughed "yeah, me too, but we got the pre-paid cell phones"

I nodded "So no worries?"

"Nope" he smiled,

Justin and Harper ruined the moment, and came running.

They were screaming our code names, we only used those in emergency.

Uh-oh, red flag went off in my head. They couldn't of been caught.

They reached us,

"We gotta split up" Justin said panting

"No!" I started getting worried

"Alex! The cops are" I cut harper off

"I don't care! We're staying together! Got it?!" I grabbed Deans hand.

Everyone nodded and we ran, we kept running, I felt my bookbag hit my back.

It felt heavier then usual, I was actually scared for the first time in my life.

That night, we must of ran for what seemed forever.

We hitched a few rides, and they took us as far as they could.

We were at a new place now, but we needed to find a way to stay safe.

"Maybe we should split up" I said breaking the silence

Dean looked at me "Alex-"

"Wait! wait, wait. Who were you and Harper running from, Justin?"

Harper bit her bottom lip, "it wasn't a big deal, Alex"

Dean frowned "She's lieing"

I nodded "What the fuck did you guys do?"

Harper looked around "Well.."

I rolled my eyes "Oh just get to the damn point!"

"I kind of.." she looked down "me and Justin ran into some kids, and they were trying to jump us"

I starred "and...?"

"so I took out my knife and I stabbed one kid.." Harper said quietly

"Then I punched his friend in the face and they were both knocked out.." Justin said

"ARE YOU GUYS RETARDED?!' I screamed "KNOCKED OUT?! YEAH ONE GOT A BLACK EYE BUT THE OTHER IS PROBOBLY DEAD!" I breathed in and out

"Easy Russo" Dean put his hand on my sholder,attempting to calm me down.

"WE COULD ALL BE GOING TO JAIL IF THAT ONE KID WAKES UP AND REMEMBERS JUSTIN, SO YOU WANT ME TO BE _CALM?!_"

Dean looked at Justin "You know that was a pretty stupid move"

Justin sighed "I know"

I breathed in deeply "they were trying to jump you"

Justin nodded

"SO STABBING A KID SEEMED LIKE THE RIGHT PUNISHMENT?!"

Justin hesitated "It wasn't like that, Alex"

"Oh, then what the hell happened?!"

Harper sighed "Alex, were really far from there anyways"

"But that's not the point Harper! We're already marked down for a bunch of other stuff!"

Harper sighed "So what?! We're fine now!"

"No, we're far from it" I sighed

Justin looked away "Harper isn't the only one who made stupid moves, remember when you were 13, way before we met Dean and Harper?"

I looked down and readjusted my cap fell awkward "yeah..."

Dean looked at me "What happened?"

"I was running away with Justin, and I stole a gun, I knew I would need it if anyone tried to stop us"

Dean "yeah but that's not as-"

"I wasn't finished, Dean. So, the next day i had the gun in my back pocket, and a police officer saw me and Justin, recognizing us he tried to stop us from running, and grabbed us"

I stared seeing it all in my mind. "He said he wouldn't hurt us, but I didn't trust him so I pulled out the gun and..."

I sighed, remembering that day. I knew that cop didn't mean any harm, I was foolish.

Harper looked at me shocked "Wow"

Dean nodded "Wow, Russo, I guess we all made some pretty stupid moves"

I nodded "Yeah"

Justin hugged me "You were just trying to protect us Alex"

I sighed "I know, I love you Justin."

He smiled "What are brothers for?"

That night I could hardly sleep, It was hard to thinking about two years ago. I sighed, laying on Dean's chest.

What if we did have to split up? I couldn't live with just one of them. I needed them, all three of them.

If anything happened to Justin, or Harper, and Dean especially, I wouldn't be able to live.

Maybe I would comit suicide. No, they wouldn't want that, but I would NOTHING without them, they were my life after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean are we there yet? this is getting creepy" I said looking around.

"Don't tell me you're scared Russo"

"Well, maybe I am, you know I hate forests at night" I pouted

"I'm kind of lost" he admitted, embaressed.

"_kind of?_ oh God" I sighed, annoyed.

Footsteps, from behind "Dean, quit trying to scare me it's not funny"

"Uhh, that's not me Russo"

I spun around, "what the fuck?"

the guy grabbed my arm, and I jerked away.

"Don't fucking touch me" I backed away to Dean.

I took out my flashlight, and saw two framilliar faces.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Alex Russo"

I stood there, shocked and grabbed Dean's hand for support.

"Gabrielle Walker" I said coldly "What the hell do you want?"

"Hey, Russo, let's just get outta here"

"Dean, I can handle them" I rolled my eyes "I'm not a child"

Gabrielle snickered "I need your help"

I noticed the other guy, who was he? Either way he gave Deans the creeps.

"Yeah right, we're leaving, common Dean"

"No, Russo, i think you should help him.."

"What the fuck? Why? I'm not scared of him"

I turned around, and turned my flashlight on them. They had guns, they were going to kill us.

"You don't have the guts" I said looking directly at Gabrielle.

"Do I?" he pointed the gun at Dean.

I held Dean's hand tighter, "the chicken it loose"

Gabriella, shocked was trying to figure out what I meant.

Then Dean and I made a run for it, not bothering to even think where we made the ditch.

I don't know how far we could of ran but it had to be more then 3 miles.

"Alex!" It was Justin, my face lit up and Dean and I ran to him.

"Justin!" I looked at him "Where's Harper?"

Justin sighed and looked down "I can't find her"

My jaw dropped "I thought we agreed to stay in groups of two!"

Dean rubbed my back "Hey calm down, it wasn't his fault"

"Wasn't his fault?! how do you lose a person!" I starred at Justin.

"She was right next to me the whole time I swear, then she was just gone" Justin sighed.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man" I put my hand on m forehead. "we need to find her, now"

"Nothing bad could happen" Justin said calmly

"Nothing bad? Me and Dean were almost shot, that's why we were running!"

I got my cap out and put it on "Fine, I'll go find her by myself"

"No you aren't" Dean said "I'm coming"

"If more people go, the chances of us getting lost are higher" I sighed

What if I did get lost? "Stay right by this ditch, got it?"

They hesitated "Fine"

I nodded and turned my back on them, and started off to find Harper.

The problem was, what if I did run into Gabrielle and his friend again? What if they killed Harper.

No, I would of felt it in my heart if something bad had happened to her, she was my bestfriend.

I nodded to myself, trying to comfort myself. I turned my flashlight on and turned it in all places.

"Alright Alex, pick a way, one is bound to lead you to Harper" I said to myself.

I went with my gut and kept going forward, it felt right.

"Okay, self, if I was a lost Harper where would I go?"

Then it hit me, there were tons of ditches in this forest. She could of fell in one.

I sighed and pointed my flashlight at the ground "Okay, where was that ditch me and Dean saw"

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to think, what way? It could of been _anywhere_.

I took a right and heard my footsteps breaking the leaves, this was no ordinary night.

"Harper...?" I said looking around "If you could here me, just say something"

"Alex??" oh my God, it was Harper. I found her

"Harper!" I turned the flashlight on her "Thank God!" I hugged her, really tightly. "I thought I would never see you again"

she laughed weekly "I think I broke my ankle"

I turned the light on her right ankel, it was pretty swollen, "How'd you do that?"

"I fell in a hole" she sighed "well my ankle did, and it was stuck, and I couldn't get it out"

I extended my arm, so she could lean on me for support.

Harper and I only faced one problem now, and that was finding our way back to our ditch.

I thought aboout the direction I took to find Harper, I took a right, so I should take a left. But how far left? A step too far could lead us to a whole new place.

I could do what I did to find Harper, go with my gut. But then I thought about why me and Justin ran from home. I froze, having a flashback.

"Alex, Justin your Mother and I have something to tell you" Jerry said sitting us on the couch.

"Okay what is it Daddy?" I said smiling

"You and Justin aren't normal" He sighed

"Not normal?" Justin said

"You're wizards" Jerry said

"What about Max?" I said

"He's not old enough to develop powers yet" he handed me and justin a wand.

I snapped back to reality and dug into my shoe.

I had converse that went up to my knee, so I knew that I always had my wand there.

I didn't know how to use it! ugh, I sighed and thought hard, about Justin and Dean.

Magic spells rhymed right? you could make one up as long as it rhymed.

"Alex what are you doing?" Harper said

"You don't want to know" I sighed, how do I make this rhyme?

I closed my eyes tightly again, and kept thinking about them.

"Alex?" Justin said, shocked "How did you do that?"

"Justin!" I screamed. I lead Harper to a rock, and she sat on it, reasting her ankle.

"How did you just appear like that?" he said lowering his voice

"Magic." I pointed to my shoe and he nodded, kind of shocked.

I sighed "Wheres Dean?"

"Hey Russo" he smiled

"Dean!" I hugged him really tightly

he laughed and hugged me back "We gotta keep moving tomarrow"

I shaked my head "Harper can't walk"

he frowned and looked at Justin "Can you carry her on you're back?"

Justin shrugged "I guess so"

Dean nodded "We can't take any chances, and that Gabrielle guy could be looking for us"

I sighed "Okay, so bright and early tomarrow?"

Dean nodded "Bright and early"


	3. Chapter 3

I froze in my tracks, where were Justin, Harper, and Dean.

"Great, nice job Alex." I groaned and adjusted my cap,

How do you get seperated from your group, when you're holding their hand?! I was foolish, I let go for one second.

Maybe they all got seperated, and maybe, this was it, I was losing my family. Maybe that was how it was meant to be.

No. I _needed_ the three of them, I don't know how long I could go without them.

Dean's POV

Where the hell was Russo? She let go for a second to tie her shoe, then she was gone.

We had to find her, but we had to keep moving, that Gabrielle guy could still be around.

What if had Alex? What if he was hurting her right this second? My stomach started to hurt of thought of some guy hurting _her_.

I would _kill_ the guy that hurt her, I knew that much.

"Justin, we have to go back and look for Alex" I could tell that Justin was hurt too, he was her brother after all.

"Dean we have to keep moving, Alex would want us to be safe" he was fighting the urge to run back, I could tell.

"Justin, Dean is right, we need Alex though, she kept us together" I loved Harper, she always did the right thing, but there she was, hurt, and limping.

"Harper, you know that isn't what Alex would want" Justin said, giving her a stern look.

"But she's right, and you know that" I said, having the feeling me and Harper won the argument.

Alex's POV

My leg was throbbing, I tripped over a rock and it was stuck in that little opening. I couldn't move,

I was _starving_ I knew that I would probobly die of hunger before I get out of this mess.

I heard footsteps, maybe it was them.

"Justin?" I called out,

I heard snickers.

"Guys this isn't funny" I looked around, but I didn't see _anybody_

"Miss me?"

I looked up, it was Gabrielle. "Don't even try it" I said coldly,

I suddenly realized I was worthless, I could stand up, they could do _whatever_ they wanted.

Gabriella kicked me lightly in my side, I was defensless.

I gripped my side with one hand, making me fall over, and bending my ankle, wich caused more _pain_.

"Looks like you need some help, Russo"

Dean called me Russo, what if I wasn't going to be able to see him Dean? Never again..

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes "Not from you"

Gabrielle grinned, and looked at his friends, who immedietly bent down and got me out.

"I said I didn't need help" I said coldly,

They grabbed my by my arms, and I tried to jerk away, but I was _worthless_ with my ankle.

"Russo?" I heard the sound of footsteps,

I gasped, looking out. It was Dean.

"let's get out of here" Gabrielle said quickly, he friends lifting me up by the shoulders and walking quickly.

"What the fuck! Put me DOWN!" I started kicking and screaming,

Dean's POV

I heard the sound of screaming, which sent a red flag up in my head,

I shot a glance at Justin, we both mouthed Alex and ran, while Harper followed.

Alex's POV

"Quit struggling babe, we're going to put you down as soon as you help us out" he grinned,

"With" I pauses "What"

"We want you to kill Dean"

"No"

"Looks like you're stuck with us" he grinned "no biggie, I like having you around, for _company_"

"What?" I knitted my eyebrows, I knew what he meant, by 'company' "You asshole"

Dean's POV

We kept running, but saw nothing, we slowed down to a walk, there was no sign of Alex.

We were too late, and she was hurt, I know she was and so did everybody else.

"Dean, we gotta leave here"

I looked at Justin "No, not until we find Alex"

That was the first time I've called her Alex, since we first met.

"Dean, who knows where she is" Harper said sadly,

Harper was saying that we had to move on, and I knew we did, but I wouldn't, I could _never_ forget Alex.

"Alright, so we'll set out tomorrow morning" Justin said,

"Alright, sounds like a plan"

How were they acting so normal about this?! I was ready to commit suicide.

"What the fuck?! We're missing Alex and all you're doing is leaving?!"

Justin and Harper stared at me, wide eyed.

"Dean we don't have a choice." Justin was beginning to turn nervous,

"Fine, you guys can leave, I'm looking for Alex" I said sternly.

"We can't leave without you, Alex would never forgive us"Harper insisted,

"Well I'm not leaving without" Justin cut me off

"Dean, Alex want's us to go and be safe, you're coming"

Alex's POV,

It was getting dark now, I hope the gang already left for safety, Gabrielle and his gang has guns, they could kill them easily.

I sat alone in their ditch, on a bolder, hugging my knees.

I knew that if I tried to run, they would kill me, and I had to stay alive for my family.

I heard the sounds of footsteps, and quickly looked up, Gabriella.

"What?" I said coldly,

"Nothing" he grinned "Just wanted to check up on you" he looked me up and down

My eyes widened "No, no, no!" I started to panic, "Don't even try it!"

he moved closer to me and got on top of me.

Dean's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night with a huge pain in my side, something was wrong with Russo.

Gabrielle was hurting her, if not him, it was somebody else.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to relax, Russo would always find her way back to us.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning, and looked around and saw my clothes next to me.

No, no, oh my God, No!

I quickly put them on, and pinched myself, hoping this was all just a crazy dream.

I fought back my tears and sat up, I was starving.

Dean's POV

I woke up with tears in my eyes, I knew what happened to Russo, I don't know how I knew, but I just had the feeling in my gut.

Justin and Harper were already up, packing.

"Morning" I said coldly

Alex's POV

That guy who gave Dean the creeps was walking up to me, why?

"Here" he said,

I looked at what he was handing me, it was food.

I took it slowly, and wondered if they were trying to drug me.

Dean's POV

"Leaving Alex here doesn't sound right" I said

"Dean, she could be dead"

I looked at Justin as if I was ready to kill him "She's not dead"

"Dean she is, she would of came back by now" Harper said

"I would feel it in my gut if she was dead"

"Well we gotta leave anyways" Justin said picking up his sack, then tossed me mine.

I just shaked my head, and remained quiet as they started off, I followed.

Alex's POV

I just finished eating, and I had a really bad feeling in my gut, they were leaving the forest.

That was it, I was _never_ going to be able to see them again.

Maybe I should head back to new york, to my family.

No. I've gone to far now, to be honest, I don't know where I am.

"Hey Russo, I got some good news" Gabrielle was walking up to me, looking pretty happy.

I rolled my eyes, still hugging my knees.

"You're little group just left, you're stuck with us _forever_"

My jaw slightly dropped, but I wasn't surprised, I want them to be safe.

"Okay" I said quietly and slid off the rock,

I saw the look on his face, they way he looked at me, I knew what happened last night wouldn't be the last.

Maybe I should just accept it, I wasn't going to be able to see Dean or Justin and Harper, not for a long time.

_Possibly never_.

Dean's POV

_I saw a group of kids by a ditch, thinking it could be Alex._

I shoke my head, it couldn't be, that girl's hair was way too short.

We kept walking, and the other two didn't notice me, and didn't say a word.

I think losing Alex is going to be hard on all of us, especially Harper.

Alex was the only one who really understood Harper now a days.

Alex's POV

"Let go of me!" I screamed

"Geez, chill Russo, were not going to hurt you" Gabrielle said, still smirking.

I lowered my eyebrows "Like you didn't hurt me last night?" I was getting tears in my eyes, but fought them off.

I was Alex Russo, I wouldn't let anybody see me cry.

"Last night was just a little fun, Russo"

I looked down, and realized how dirty I felt, I needed Dean.

The guy who gave Dean the creeps was still looking at me, like he was un-dressing me with his eyes.

"Hey, Nick, go see if there's any trace of Russo's Gang" Gabrielle said,

so his name was Nick, but why did he give Dean the creeps?

"Who's Nick?" I asked quietly,

"Dean's older brother, they hate eachother" Gabrielle said smirking,

That's why they want to kill Dean..but they want me to do it.

I would _never_.

I would _die_ for Dean, I loved him.

Dean's POV

God fucking damnit, where's Russo?

We left the forest by far now, I think this was it, we lost Russo, for good.

Maybe she was dead.

_why the fuck would you think that?! _

_If Alex was really dead, you would know._

_"_Alex" I said quietly, God, I really missed her.

She made everybody under control, and would get us to laugh even in the worst situations.

She risked her life, to go save Harper,

and then after all the good, she gets put into the hands of Gabrielle, and Nick.

_Nick_. My brother, my own brother that hated me had her.

Who knows what he would do to her.

Her poor innocent soul.

_She didn't deserve this, and it's up to me to go and find her. _

_I would find her, I would._


End file.
